Make a Wish
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: Michiru found a genie in a violin... hehe... yeah, just try to read it anyways. XD
1. Introducing: Genie

Make a Wish

I know I have yet to finish my other story, but something came to mind so I'll try this one as well. Don't worry I will upload the succeeding chapters for A ghost to Chase as well. XD

I do not own sailormoon but I wish I own Haruka and Michiru hehe. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Darn it. :-)

She was waiting backstage. She was slowly losing interest. Why is that? She wishes there was more to this world than a long line of drooling men and women. Something more substantial than that. Love? Perhaps, it is second to money in this world. Well that or lust.

She can have anyone she wants but she wouldn't consider any of them. Bunch of lousy cretins she would say. What do they love about her anyways? Just her face. Nothing more. Sometimes it is a curse, you wouldn't know if the person in front of you is true. Everything becomes a fallacy.

So to be on lighter mood, she did what she always does to escape the world- Play the violin. Even it was someone else's violin since she can't get her rather expensive Stradivarius. This one was dusty and old. Time-tested. Well, a great violinist can play any violin and make sound astonishing. Besides the owner will be happy when he or she finds out that the great Kaioh Michiru played their violin.

_Cringe. Cringe. Cringe._

Every stroke she made to make the violin emit a sound was horrible. What is happening? This cant be!

_Poof!_

Cough Cough Cough

"What on earth was that about? What's with the smoke?"

The mist slowly revealed a silhouette of a very slender man. She held the violin close to her chest, preparing for some sort of attack. Ready to hit the perpetrator. After all, she was armed with a frail violin.

"Who are you?!" No answer. The figure was walking towards her. Nearer and nearer.

_Huwapak!_

"Ouch! Geez! Ouch!" Finally Michiru saw who it was. The most intriguing person she has ever seen. He had Golden hair and deep-set teal eyes.

"Oh my God! Im so sorry! I was scared!"

"I understand Miss Kaioh."

"Who are you anyways?"

"I am your genie."

"Excuse me?" Michiru arched her eyebrows not knowing if the person in front of her was kidding or was just playing another lame act to get her attention. She might just want to take back the thought of this person being the most interesting out of the bunch.

"I am your Genie. I came here to grant you 7 wishes since you awakened me."

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"No. Not at all. Make a wish. That will entitle you to 1 wish granted and 6 wishes left."

"Huh?! You sure about that?! Alright then. I want you to give me wasabi ice cream!"

The genie simply stuck her tongue out in distaste of the flavor.

"As you wish!"

_Poof!_

Before Michiru knew it, her genie had the ice cream at hand.

"here you go – Wasabi ice cream!"

"What the?!" After her so called genie handed her the ice cream she absent-mindedly decided to give it a lick. Which was totally disastrous for her taste-buds.

"Ewww…. Yuck yuck! Okay so, this is nice, my genie… what's your name?"

"Haruka."

I know Wasabi Ice cream – what was I thinking?! End of chapter 1. 


	2. Handsomely beautiful, Genie

Here's Chapter 2!

"So… uhm, Ms. Kaioh, I can't go back to the violin since you broke it. Is it alright if I come home with you?"

"I… well… you…"

"Im a girl."

"Oh, that's- you're a what?!"

"Im a girl Ms. Kaioh, you might be worried about me coming home with you judging from the look on your face. You might want to reconsider if you find out my true form."

"Hehe… sorry. Okay. But you can't go with me, wearing that!"

It was only then that she took notice of Haruka's outfit. It was a pristine white robe. She will look ridiculous going out with someone who looks as absurd as that. She searched for a few garments that she can perhaps lend Haruka. She went through her male friend's stuff without him knowing and gave it to Haruka.

"Here. Go change."

After following Michiru's orders Haruka went out of the changing room and saw a very flustered Michiru. She gave her one of her sly smiles. Michiru could only gulp at the site before her. Screw Brad Pitt. Haruka in a tux was the best gift of vision ever presented to her eyes. Her tall lanky frame, the tousled blonde hair and the intense teal eyes that could melt any woman's heart. She took another look at the astounding image before her before suggesting that they should leave.

"You clean up nice. The tux suits you. So, shall we go?"

"We shall Miss Kaioh."

"Call me Michiru."

"As you wish Michiru."

"That wasn't a wish!"

"Hehe. I know. Call me Haruka."

"As you wish!"

They laughed on their way out. Thousands of people were curious about the young man who is arm in arm with their famous violinist. Who is he? Women turned their heads in admiration. He is the only one, the beautiful ice princess allowed to breach the 2 meter proximity she has for every male species. Men turned their heads in admiration and envy, wishing it was them in his place. But the couple dare not look at these questioning eyes. They were off to their car to go home.

"Watanabe-san, take us home."

"Miss Kaioh! You have brought a young man with you! This is a surprise!"

"Well… yeah. Sh- He's different from the rest of 'em. Take us home please."

"As you wish."

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle at the awkwardness of what has been said. After realizing her situation Michiru laughed with her as well. Seeing that there is an inside joke between the two, Watanabe-san can only click his tongue and nod his head sideways. The drive home was funny, Haruka was amazed by small things such as lamp posts, traffic lights, light bulbs, the insides of a limousine and cell phones.

Finally they arrive home. Waving googbye to Mr. Watanabe and retreating to their abode.

"Wow Michiru! You have a big house!"

"I know… uhm, Haruka, can you tell me anything about yourself?"

"Ahh… yes. Uhm I was born 1812, I was an athlete, I don't really know why I became a genie. Hehe. I cant remember."

"I see. So let me get this straight… I can wish for anything? Six wishes?"

"Yes. Except for someone else's heart or death. Stuff like that."

"Too bad… I want yours…" It was barely audible but Haruka was able to catch a few words from what has just been said which made her blush a bit.

cough cough

"Yeah… uhm, you can wish for fame, money, materials." Michiru tried her best to suppress her laughter.

"Well… like I need all of that. I already have that Haruka, I want something I can't have."

"And what is that?"

"A relationship."

"Eh?"

"But since you can't grant me that…"

"Well, you can wish for my freedom"

"Oh really? How about this… I wish for a million wishes."

"What? Wait a minute! Oh hell, there are no rules against that! Fine."

"Now, I wish to attract all the right people, relationship-wise."

"Granted. 999,999 wishes left."

"This is so fun."

"Uhm, I am your genie but I get tired too… Is it alright if we sleep?"

"Sure. As long as you don't mind that we sleep on the same bed and don't say "as you wish!" got that?!"

"Yes madam!" They both smiled.

Michiru made her way to her room. Haruka saw a bed and decided to jump on it. Michiru can only laugh at her new found friend's amazement of small things. She was a bit shocked though when the tall genie gave her a hug. Or atleast what she thought was a sincere hug. When she turned to look at the owner whose arms enveloped her, She found out that she was in a deep sleep and has mistaken her for a pillow. She smiled. Never had she been with a person whose intentions weren't smeared with malice.

'Am I? No it can't be… am I in love with my genie?'

She tried to shake off the thought but her fascination with the blonde was only growing and growing by the minute. She smiled. Thinking about a million wishes she could make to have Haruka closer to her and probably fall for her. She kept feeling butterflies in her stomach which hindered her from sleeping. She could only observe the object of her affection and giggle like a school girl.

"Goodnight Haruka."

Finally she decides to sleep. This time returning the embrace Haruka gave her.

That's it for now. Seriously, I need to sleep. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks.


	3. Paris and the pest

Here's Chapter 3 AS PROMISED! hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stretched her arms while yawning, observing the empty space beside her and laughed at her obscurity.

"What an interesting dream!"

She once again, walked through the halls of her mansion slowly making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Niwa-san, can you make me blue berry pancakes?"

"Yes madam. But what of your friend?"

"What friend?" 'Who is she talking about?'

"The handsome young man who came here with you last night?"

"What?! Uh, is sh- He blonde? Green-eyed? About Six feet tall? Sexy? Charming? And did I mention sexy?

"Wow. So many adjectives in appraisal of me."

Michiru turned around to see the most handsome morning-face she has ever seen. Her hair was playfully tousled, her shirt was crumpled, Her tight thigh muscles were visible in the fabric of her trousers.

"Michiru? I was just kidding. Im sorry. I didn't mean to be arrogant."

"Well, I…. you….. ngaah…"

Michiru turned beet red at her stammering. Haruka just laughed the most honest laughter she had in decades.

"Pancakes… sir?"

"Haruka. Call me Haruka… Niwa-san."

"You were right Kaioh-san, he is sexy."

"Argh! Niwa-san!"

Michiru stormed out of the kitchen and into her room. Making sure her stomping was heard all over town. She knows she was fuming but it wasn't because of hatred or anger, not even embarrassment. It just that she's having a weird school-girl crush on her Genie. No matter how awkward that sounds.

'This never happened to me again before. God, why does she have to be so sexy?'

Downstairs. Haruka was just experiencing the aroma of blue berry pancakes. Interested and amused she carefully observes how a human being makes it.

"Well, Haruka-kun, do you want some pancakes?"

Haruka just nodded in excitement. Meanwhile, Michiru was just examining her new found feelings for her Genie, she was distracted by the hearty laughter her maid just emitted. 'That middle-aged woman shouldn't be flirting with my Haruka!'

Michiru dashed from her room to her kitchen in less than thrity seconds only to find Haruka downing more pancakes than a pancake-eating-contest-champion. She laughed at the sight before her. Until Haruka decides to share some of her attention to Michiru and not just on her glorious food.

"These flat cakes are great!"

"They are no flat cakes. They are called PANcakes."

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

"Niwa-san, leave us."

Michiru ordered her maid. Although Niwa-san obliged she saw how her face scoured when Michiru told her to leave them alone.

"Are Genie's supposed to be half-pig?"

"Yep. Half gorgeous. Half pig."

"What? Half gorgeous pig?"

"Haha! Trying to be funny, human?"

"Why? Is my immortal slave hurt? What if I do this?"

She grabbed a handful of whipped cream from the bowl below the counter top and smeared it all over Haruka's face, in which Haruka reacted with spilling or dripping chocolate syrup atop Michiru's head.

"It's alright Michiru. You are in a rather, sticky situation."

"Eeek! Clean this up!"

"You can wish for it!"

"Fine. I wish for moi and my place to be cleaned up."

"What about me?"

"Who cares about you? Im kidding, you too. Fine. Cheater."

_Poof!_

"Done! 999,998 wishes left!"

"Okay, now let's go find me someone to be with!"

Haruka frowned at the thought of Michiru having someone else but she knows she absolutely cannot do anything about it.

About a few minutes later and a few a little bit too friendly banter, Michiru was out of her room and into Haruka's peripheral vision. She was wearing a classic little black dress that exudes elegance and highlights her beauty. Haruka could only gawk in awe at the vision before her.

"You look… absolutely… fantastic."

"And you… are a… mess."

Michiru gave her a look that screams "no way!" before she laughed. That addicting laugh has been Music to Haruka's ears ever since they met.

"Go. Wear this. Go."

And once again, she found herself being shooed away into the dressing room. A black shirt, a black coat and a silver tie. 'I look like a hired assassin.' When it was HAruka's turn to go down the stairs, Michiru's world was in slow motion. Kiss me by sixpence none the richer was playing in the background, and once again she mumbled her incomprehensible gibberish.

"You're….. eng…. Nrrggguh… yeah."

Haruka laughed once again, she couldn't help but blush at her immaturity.

"I have that much effect on you, huh?" Haruka taunted.

She too laughe and gave Haruka a playful nudge. She knows Haruka was right, as they made their way out of the house and into the garage, she couldn't take her eyes off her escort. Her Genie. The sexy, Haruka.

"So… what to do?" The genie asked, she can sense a wish coming.

"I know! I know! I wish we were in Paris!"

"What? You can just buy a plane ticket for that!"

"But I want to be there now!"

"Fine. Fine."

With a simple snap of Haruka's fingers they fin themselves below the Eiffel tower.

"You have 999,997 wishes left."

"Yey! Thank you!"

Michiru just hugged Haruka and because of excitement, she did what she wasn't expecting to do. She was dreaming of it, sure. But she didn't actually think she would do it. She kissed Haruka, and Haruka being new to the sensation and not knowing how to react, just held her close and said:

"Thank you too."

And so they shopped the whole afternoon. The hours passed by with Haruka earning more and more shopping bags to carry.

"That's 1,2,3,4,5,6,7….27. Yey!"

"Hey. Michiru. This is exhausting."

"Hmp! Party-pooper. I have 27 articles! 10 pairs of shoes. 9 dresses. 6 bags and 2 suites for you! So lets go to the hotel!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chateau de Monet_

"Hmm… this place looks okay. Shall we?"

"Of course, as you wish!"

"That wasn't a wish!"

"I know! I was just hoping. hehe"

"You can't just deduct wishes you know. Its against your law. Bleh! You conniving genie"

"Ha! You're the one who's conniving. You brought me here to seduce me."

Just then, images of Haruka strapped to the bed post flashed on Michiru's head as Haruka continuously teased her about her little crush on her. But just when things were starting to look up for the couple. Michiru was once again distracted by the voice of her past.

"Michiru!"

When Michiru turned around to look at the person calling her name, she saw her first love a.k.a first obsession, Haruka was immediately pushed to the background when this black haired boy band member arrived. She was left there with all the shopping bags while Michiru recklessly made her way to the unknown man.

"Seiya!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. Surprise surprise! More hardships for HAruka. Michiru will learn her lessons later on. But I will make a love-hexagon. Im kidding probably a few more unwanted tandems of sorts before we get to H & M… or maybe we won't go there. Who knows. Haha. Kidding. Thanks for all the reviews. Mwah! Mwah!


	4. Lost in France

Chapter 4 is here to annoy you with more Seiya-Michiru tandem. Haha!

I revised it a bit coz it was really rushed and I was really sleepy by then. So here you go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seiya!"

"Still pretty aren't we?"

"Oh you flatter me so."

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That guy."

Seiya pointed at the frowning Haruka. Michiru glared at Haruka's disrespect for her dearly beloved Seiya to which Haruka responded with an even deeper frown.

"Oh that is… my… assistant. My… shopping assistant."

Seiya eyed Haruka from head to toe. 'He's blonde. A bit taller than I am. Buffer than I am. Damn it! He's prettier than I am! I might lose my precious groupie here.' Seiya's malicious intention towards Michiru was suddenly threatened by the presence of this so called assistant. He will make sure that this doesn't happen. He made a face as if he was discontented with Michiru's choices.

"What is it Seiya-kun?"

"I don't like him. He's too handsome to be just your assistant."

"Do I smell jealousy?"

"See you later. Here. Same spot. 7pm sharp. Bye."

Before Michiru could respond Seiya left the lobby. Michiru was all cheers when she came back to the annoyed Haruka. Smiling from ear to ear she gave Haruka the tiniest bear hug.

"I can't believe he asked me out!"

"Well actually he didn't ASK you out. He ORDERED you to go out with him."

"What do you know anyways?!" Michiru snapped at Haruka's sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah. What does a shopping assistant know anyways?"

"You evesdropped!"

"I have sonic ears. What can I say? Let's go. I have to rest."

"For a genie, you sure are bossy!"

They checked in into their room, not as comfortable with each other as before. There was a one meter gap among them that was slowly eating away at Haruka. She saw Michiru going through her dresses, trying her best to look better than she already was.

"Here… how's this?"

"Its too short… find a longer dress."

"What? Im not the matronly type you know."

"Fine! Then don't go."

Michiru's eyes were now in tiny slits. She is getting annoyed of Haruka's tantrums. Frankly, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to look her best for Seiya. To add to Haruka's discomfort and annoyance. Michiru wished for:

"GENIE, I wish I would find a Seiya-friendly dress!"

Michiru said, adding emphasis to the word "Genie" so that Haruka knows her place in this situation. Haruka just furrowed her brows and scratched her head before she finally decided to grant the wish. Michiru's then simple black dress was suddenly transformed into a white chiffon dress with intricate embroidery and sequins. Haruka was stunned at her beauty before frowning after realizing who the dress was really for.

"There! 999,996 wishes left! Take me with you!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can't leave me here! Take me with you!"

"Fine! You brat! Maybe that's why you became a genie! Go and wear your gray tux!"

The couple left their room, still annoyed with each other. Their walk to their destination was quiet and it was evident in their faces that they were currently not happy with each other's company. They saw the familiar black haired boy band member waiting for them. But this time, he was accompanied by a blonde beauty. Michiru raised her eyebrows at the sudden intrusion. As if Haruka wasn't enough of an unwanted distraction. Turning around, Seiya notices the arrival of her date but then his gaze falls upon a certain blonde. Seeing her 'rival' in a flashy gray suite was not exactly what he is expecting. For an assistant, he is too dashing.

"Ah… I see you are here. With your… assistant. I am Seiya Kou."

He extended his hands to Haruka both gripping each other's hands in a non-friendly manner. Remembering his manners, he stepped back and gently pushed his friend in front him for introduction.

"This, by the way, is my cousin Minako."

"Hi! Hi!"

She snaked her way into Haruka's arms and leaned her head on her shoulders. Haruka sweat dropped at her forwardness before shrugging off the intrusion she just made. Michiru couldn't smile at that scene but decided to focus on her date, Seiya. Now she can finally say that Haruka was distracting her.

"So Michiru, what have you been up to?" Seiya asked.

"Uh… same old, same old." 'What is that girl up to? That slut!'

She looked at the couple in front of her. Seiya asked them to be in a different table but still offered to pay for their bills. Minako was feeding Haruka fruits with chocolate fondue. Haruka would back off a bit but still allow the other blonde to basically do as she wishes.

"Here you go my Ruka!"

Minako playfully fed Haruka more food before stealing quick kisses here and there. Michiru's eyes went wide. She suddenly felt the urge to buy an oozy gun and put holes in Minako's waif like body. Her eyes were aflame. She carefully watched the two flirt with each other. 'How dare she call my genie 'Her Ruka'?!'

"Michiru? Michiru?" Seiya snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I… I am sorry, Im not feeling well. Can we just do this another time?"

"Uh… yes… sure."

Not soon after that. They separated ways but not before Minako stole a goodbye kiss from Haruka. Michiru fumed once more before dragging her "shopping assistant" away from "the slut". Seiya notices this and decides to concoct more devious plans to get Michiru to be in bed with him. After all, Michiru's a great catch. He ignored his cousin's rantings about how 'cool' and 'hot' his rival was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside their room Michiru was throwing a fit. She ignored Haruka but not before long she finally decided to voice out her feelings.

"You are a flirt! I can't believe you seriously didn't stop flirting with that… that… thing! 'Well my Ruka, eat this, eat that' as if you were her boyfriend! And you! You were loving every minute of it!"

She tried to mimic Minako's annoying baby talk to Haruka , trying to get her point across to the best of her ability despite the contradicting tone of her Jealousy for the blonde. Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the obvious fact that Michiru is indeed jealous and that it ruined her date with Seiya.

"Well, who wouldn't love it? I was being fed by a beautiful girl. Didn't enjoy your date with Mr. Seiya Kou? Too jealous about me and Minako to even look at his face? I saw you staring at us for most of the duration of that date!"

Michiru was flustered. Was she that obvious? And More importantly, is it true? She likes Haruka but does that mean she loves her more than Seiya. Her long time love? Michiru tried to shake away the feeling and erase the thought but deep down inside she knows, its true.

"Shut up! You were just annoying me and you were doing that on purpose!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"I was not! She was the one who approached me first!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You know what! Im not gonna pay this any mind."

"Then don't!"  
"Fine. I wish that no one will be able to disturb my date with Seiya! Not even you!"

Haruka's eyes went wide. Michiru is now wishing for some sort of dating barricade or force field when she is with Seiya. She tried her best not to grant the wish but she had to do it. She snapped her fingers before shouting:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH! WISH GRANTED! 999,995 WISHES LEFT!"

Then she stormed out of the room and punched the nearest wall she could find. She was enjoying the sky park in the hotel when she realized she wasn't alone anymore. Michiru was there looking concerned. Noticing Haruka's frustration, she hugged her from behind and felt her muscles tense up. She carefully stroked Haruka's back and tugged a few strands of Hair in Haruka's ear. Strands that fell astray on the blonde's face.

"Im sorry. Can you undo the wish?"

"If you wish for it."

"I wish for it."

Haruka was more than happy to grant the wish. Slowly, a smile crept on her face, to Michiru's amusement. She just hugged her blonde friend and rested her head on her shoulders.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Oh yeah? What about?!"

Before Haruka could anything, Seiya's hands landed on her face, making her nose bleed. Michiru watched in horror as both of them fight. Haruka was able to land a blow to Seiya's stomach. But Seiya suddenly threw her a glass ashtray out of nowhere, which broke on her forehead. She was now bleeding but was even enraged by Seiya's lack of honor. She grabbed his arm, kneed his stomach and elbowed his face. The triple attack combo was enough to knock out the Leader of the Three Lights.

"Haruka! Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"Michi- I"

Before Haruka could finish her sentence, Michiru rushed to Seiya's aid and walked him out of the sky park, totally ignoring Haruka's present condition. After all, she too was hurt. She was still human, the difference is – she can grant wishes. But she cannot use her powers for herself. Not even to heal her own wounds. Unless Michiru would wish for it. But she didn't. Instead, Michiru just chose him over her. To Haruka's surprise, someone was there to help her after all. She smiled. After all, she needed the help. She was feeling a little bit dizzy and lost her balance.

"Haruka! What happened?"

"Its your cousin, he hit me."

"Let me take care of you then. Where's you room?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru helped Seiya get to his room and tended to his wounds. However, her eyes went wide upon realizing that she left Haruka in the Sky park and she too was hurt. She even had a cut above her eyebrows. She cleaned Seiya's room before rushing to where she and Haruka was staying only to find out that Haruka wasn't alone. When she saw Minako outside their door she hid. Haruka was holding the door knob, thanking Minako for tending to her wounds.

"Thank you Minako."

"If you need me, you know where to reach me."

After that Minako draped her arms around Haruka's neck and gave her a kiss. Michiru felt a heavy tug on heart when Haruka didn't push Minako away. When Minako was gone, Michiru entered the room. The room was unusually quiet. Haruka looked like she was about to say something. Scratching the back of her head, she said:

"Im sorry about… your boyfriend, he hit me first so-"

"It's alright. He really shouldn't have. He's just jealous of you I guess. You were quite dashing in your suit."

"You too, I mean your Seiya-friendly dress suited you well… very sexy."

Haruka blushed a bit when she realized that she returned the compliment, much to Michiru's delight. 'Haruka thought I was sexy!' Michiru decided to close the growing gap between them and examined Haruka's injuries.

"She patched you up nice huh?"

"Yeah, Im a bleeder. The bathroom's a mess."

"It's alright. You go to sleep. Ill follow you. Ill just fix the mess you made." Michiru teased.

Just when Haruka was ready to sleep, she heard a screech coming from the bathroom.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!! I didn't know you bled this much! I wish this was all clean! Now!"

Haruka just laughed before snapping her fingers. She didn't say her usual spiel of how many wishes are left, she just say a half-mad, half-amused Michiru next to her. She turned off the lights and crept beside Haruka, embracing her, which made Haruka even more confused. 'She likes Seiya right? This doesn't mean a thing idiot!'

"Good night Ruka…"

"Good night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, a love square. Or something like that. Yeah. Doesn't happen to most Genie's but hey. Whatever. Hehe. I couldn't update. I was busy with work. Ill update probably 2 days from now. Thanks so much for the reviews!


	5. Thank you Piano!

Chapter 5 up! I know I have neglected this story because of my lack of focus in this one and devotion on the other. Hehe. Hope you like it though!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up before the other once again. She found herself helpless in her captor's arms. She ended up gazing intently on the sleeping blonde. Her head was bandaged and a little bit of blood seeped through the thin layers of cloth. She frowned. She knows she was the cause of it all. Sorry as she was for Haruka's state her gaze fell upon the most luscious lips she has ever seen. Haruka's lips looked very tempting. Very kissable.

"Hmm… daydreaming about a kiss? You don't have to wish for it you know."

Haruka closed the gap between herself and Michiru. Their breathing becoming hoarse. Before Haruka could seal in the kiss, Michiru already looked away. 'I love Seiya. I love Seiya. I can't be inlove with her. I can't be inlove with her' It was her mantra. She repeated it over and over again until lunch time. She was able to ignore Haruka for quite some time now but with great difficulty. They went out of their room and decided to stroll. Michiru ahead of Haruka, now Haruka looks like a well-dressed assistant.

"Oi Michiru! Are you gonna ignore me now?" The genie asked annoyed. Michiru angered by Haruka's tone, once again, released all the wrong things to say to the person she is falling in love with- though she doesn't want to admit it.

"I will do as I please. You are my slave after all. You will be free of me after 999,994 wishes, so don't you dare complain."

The blonde stopped dead on her track. Feeling more hurt and vulnerable than she was more than 200 years ago.

_Flashback_

"I cannot be with you! You are merely an athlete!"

"Merely? What? Our love cannot transgress stature, is that it?"

"You don't understand!"

_End Flashback_

Michiru noticed the delay in Haruka's reply and even her footsteps. She spun around, with every intention to scold Haruka but what she saw bothered her more than her denials in life. She saw Haruka, confused and teary-eyed, no longer her cocky self. She rushed to the blonde's aid.

"Haruka?" She snapped her out of her thoughts. Haruka's expression became blank.

"I'm sorry. I just… Nothing. Go ahead and trudge master." She said in sarcasm, which Michiru didn't find amusing. So she stomped, walking out on Haruka.

'Atleast now I know my place…' That was the only thought on her mind as she watched Michiru's back facing her. Her image slowly disappearing from a distance. Haruka teleported her way back to their room, completely disappearing from Michiru's sight. She sent Michiru a message via telepathy.

"If you have to make a wish. Just think about me and your wish, then it shall be granted."

Michiru was shocked. But remained firm in her decision to be the arrogant master who has a very magical and powerful wish-granting slave. She got her cellphone from her pocket and dialed Seiya's number.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

"I am so sorry about my… assistant, you went see Haruka again when you're with me."

"Good. So, tonight? Can you go to my room? Just you and me?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Bye then princess."

"Bye."

Click.

She knows she was doing something wrong. She just looked at her phone then went to her images folder and looked at the funny pictures she had with Haruka. A smile crept in her face, but then she suddenly shook it off. Disbelieving her fondness for the blonde.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I have Seiya now… He likes me now…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka paced the room with agitation. She knows she can never be there for Michiru the way she wants to be there for Michiru. Michiru thinks of her as a wish-granting machine, and only that. She shouldn't be having any fairy-tale like ideas about happily ever after. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She instantly opened it to reveal a very 'revealing' Minako. Dresses in a see through wrap around dress. She greeted the blushing blonde.

"Minako?"

"Hey… Seiya asked me to leave the room, apparently, he and Michiru were to spend the night there. Can I stay here with you? I'm sure Michiru wouldn't mind." The blonde simply clenched her fists but accepted her fate.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess."

Minako then teasingly traced Haruka's collar bone before stepping inside the room. Biting her lip, as if trying to bottle up the urge to kiss the handsome blonde, she hesitantly closed the door. For a while it worked, suppressing her immense lust for the taller blonde lasted for about two very long hours. They chatted about different things and ordered pizza and ate. Thinking that she would get over her mood to just rape the short haired blonde, But mortals are weak when faced with desire. Haruka found herself on the floor being smother by a very beautiful blonde. 'Wow. Uh, I could get used to this. I hope Michiru doesn't wish this to end for me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru knocked on the door. Uneasy with her decision to stay with Seiya for the night and leaving Haruka alone, she timidly knocked on the door once more. Once the door was opened, she was greeted by a very furtive Seiya.

"Koi… you came, well not yet but… haha" Seiya tried to conceal his only intention with Michiru. Michiru, being as naïve as she was in this aspect of life, did not understand what the jet-black haired ex-member of three lights said.

"Ahh… yes. Uhm, so may I come in?"

"Of course." The door was to opened to give her a good view of Seiya's "preparations", there was a candle-lit dinner in their itineraries, some rose petals scattered all over the floor all the way to the bed(?) but the aqua haired girl, simply dismissed that part. Maybe the rose petals got in there by accident. Such a denial-queen she was.

"I believe dinner is served. Shall we?"

"We shall." Michiru agreed.

She was carefully escorted by Seiya to the table, pulling the chair for her, but before he went to his side of the table, he gently kissed her on the lips. Michiru blushed. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it as much as she hoped she will so she gave an awkward smile.

After dinner, Seiya did not conceal his advances. He went behind Michiru and wrapped his arms around her, making sure his arms are parallel to Michiru's bosom. Such a perverted act, but once again, Michiru paid no mind to this, convincing herself that it was just a slip up. Even though her mind told her to run away, her feet remained planted. Why? Just to convinve herself that she is in love with this boy. Seiya then made her turn to face him, and kissed her. This time, not as innocent. His tongue slowly snaking its way into Michiru's mouth. However, Michiru was not in approval of this, so she pushed him away. But Seiya was quick to retrieve her, and she was powerless compared to his muscled arms, Michiru's twiggy physique was nothing.

"Seiya!"

"What?!"

He ignored her pleas. He continued trailing kisses on her neck, Michiru couldn't help but cry as she was shoved to the wall. Seiya's hands were in places Michiru didn't want him to touch. Thankfully, there was a vase nearby, she was more than willing to smash it in the boy's head. It rendered him unconscious. That was the time, she made her getaway.

She directly went to her room. After all, if anyone can protect her, it was Haruka. She hastily looked for her keys in her purse and opened the door. She was crying, fear rising to her when she had difficulties with opening the door. When she opened the room, she saw scattered clothes everywhere. Haruka's shirt, tie, pants, some girl's see through dress… upon seeing the last article, she fumed.

"Haruka?!? HARUKA?!?" She said in a commanding voice. She heard footsteps rushing towards her.

"Oh, Michiru-san, are you done with Seiya already?"

It was Minako, wearing only Haruka's blue long sleeved shirt that greeted. She couldn't explain it but she wanted to puke. She wanted to cry. Something was caught in her throat and she felt that heavy tug on her heart.

"Out! Out!"

She pushed Minako out her room, throwing the clothes the blonde left scattered on her floor. The blonde was not able to defend herself, nor was she able to say her goodbye to Haruka. She stomped her way back to Seiya's room, angered by how Michiru treated her.

"HARUKA! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"What are you shouting for?!?" The blonde quizzically looked at her master.

"I have a wish! You must obey!" The blonde frowned at how Michiru was treating her, but said nothing in resistance. Instead she bowed like most slaves do her master, waiting for Michiru's wish. Michiru shocked still didn't back down from the blonde's sarcastic act.

"I wish that Minako-"

"What?!"

"Its my wish GENIE!"

"But!"

"Again, MY WISH, you grant, GENIE!"

"Fine!"

"I wish Minako…" Michiru wanted to wish something ill for the other blonde, but seeing Haruka's expression, she wanted to back away. If she didn't love Haruka, why should she care anyways.

"I wish Minako had better taste in fashion."

"What?" The blonde was surprised.

"Just do it."

"Alright. 999,993 wishes left."

Michiru resigned. She slumped down on her bed. Discontented with her day. She looked at Haruka, whose back was turned against her. She thought of a million possibilities about her and Haruka. But what's the catch? There is always a catch. She is a genie after all. Why is she a genie anyways? She must have a past love.

"Haruka…"

"Hmm?" The blonde answered with less interest.

"I want to go back to Japan."

"Wish for it then…"

"But before that… I wish Seiya and Minako had no memory of us meeting here…"

"What?"

"My wish." Haruka snapped her finger once more.

"999,992 wishes left." This time it seemed like Haruka was regretting ever granting Michiru that million wishes. Michiru just bit her lip. Still not apologizing to Haruka for the mistakes she has made.

"No, I wish to go back to Japan." With a little snap of Haruka's fingers, they find themselves in Michiru's mansion once again. Haruka walked around Michiru's music room, evading her as much as possible and decided that the piano, will be her genie home. Once again, she sent Michiru a telepathic message. Much to Michiru's dismay.

"If you need me, just go play with the piano keys. I will be residing there while you have yet to make you wish."

Michiru sighed. It was her fault Haruka was being this way She opened the brass doors to her music room. She spotted the grand piano that was given to her as a gift by the descendants of Alexielle Tenou, one of the famed musicians of the 18th century.

She played with the keyboards. Once again, the special effects accompanied Haruka's resurface to the world but both were shocked to be in front of each other. Michiru called upon her genie while her genie was taking a bath. Haruka was presented to her gloriously nude. Her blood suddenly rose up to her cheeks giving it the deepest shade of red.

"Whaaaa!!!" The blonde hid behind the piano.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"You should've knocked first!"

"Knocked? At the piano?"

"Ermm… yes!"

"Okay… go back! I'm sorry!"

And so, Haruka diappeared once more. Leaving a flustered Michiru behind. She tried to digest the sight that has once graced her eyes. Haruka had the firmest looking body she has ever seen.

'Nice abs… Nice arms… Nice legs… Nice butt… Nice rack… ugh! What am I thinking! I should not think about her. I should not… but that ass…. Aaaaah!!!! Pervert! Pervert!'

She mentally kicked herself in the head for being as ecchi as she was, but she couldn't help but be weak at such a sight.

'Oh boy… I am falling for my genie…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we shall officially start the romance  Reviews are more than welcome! Thanks!


	6. Lets get it on

**As promised. I will continue this. Hehe. It sounds obligatory but it isn't, I really missed writing stories. So here's to the next chapter. ;)**

--

Michiru tossed and turned. She can't get rid of Haruka's naked image in her head. Her every curve haunted Michiru's private thoughts. Just the sight of Haruka's clothed towering legs makes Michiru's imagination turn a naughty route. 'God damn it! Stop!' She mentall cursed herself.

"Haruka!" 'Damn it! Why did you call her?' She would kick herself if she can, but since she can't, she can act for the meantime. Like the magical creature she is, Haruka appeared in front of her with her usual smokey entrance.

"Yes, what do you wish for master?" Haruka asked, much to her annoyance. Her anger for the blonde only fueled her lust. She stomped her way towards Haruka, and forced the taller genie to level with her. They were now face to face. Michiru, breathing her dislike for the blonde through her nose.

"You! Stop that! You're really starting to annoy me!" Michiru stated.

"Ah… nope, that's not a wish. Can I go now?" The blonde said indifferently.

Haruka was about to leave but Michiru caught her hand. Haruka looked at the expression Michiru was sporting, it scared her because she didn't know if Michiru was mad. She couldn't read the aqua haired lady.

"You know, I could just, magically disappear, you don't have to hold me." Haruka added. Michiru's features softened. Haruka was trying to be funny. It turned her on. Without control over her morale, her lust-driven mind drove her to kiss the blonde.

Kiss.

Haruka was shocked. 'Score! Wait! What? She kissed me right after I told her I could just magically disappear? How on earth did that lead to a kissing scene?' The blonde mused while being kissed by an extremely gorgeous woman. Unfortunately, this extremely gorgeous woman noticed the distant look on the blonde's face. So she stopped.

"I- uhm… sorry." Michiru turned to walk away.

"Don't go anywhere! I'm a genie but that doesn't mean you'll just end it there!"

Haruka kissed her with her more than 2 centuries of experience in kissing and French kissing. Michiru was pleasantly surprised with kiss. It was new. She never knew anyone who could kiss like that. Seiya pales in comparison to Haruka's kissing abilities.

Seiya Haruka

Creativity 0 10

Skill 3 10+100

Flavor 2 Priceless

While she rates the unratable, Haruka undressed her with ease. Haruka was working on her with such expertise that she couldn't help but turn up the volume while moaning.

"Haruka!" That was her first real, earth-shattering orgasm.

"Michiru!" Haruka imitated her, much to her annoyance.

"You Genie-jerk!" She smacked Haruka in the face.

"Ouch! I just gave you an orgasm!" Another smack.

"Ouch, Michi-koi! Stop doing that!" Michiru was now furious.

"You are no better than Seiya! You don't take me seriously! I-"  
"You what?!" Haruka asked her, obviously as enraged as she is about the situation.

"You love me now? I'm a fucking myth! I'm a genie! You want a human being, am I right?!"

Michiru didn't say anything. She did want a normal realationship. Not that a lesbian relationship is viewed as a normal relationship. But its not like its not extra extra weird if she were to introduce Haruka. 'Hey, this is Haruka, my genie-girlfriend!'

"Yes! I love you! So what?!" Michiru spat back.

"…" Haruka froze.

"I was jealous when Minako showed up. You were right about Seiya. I know I'm right about this. About us! I want to be with you. To be exclusively yours as you are exclusively mine! I want to kiss you. Have sex with you. Shop with you! Do you-"

"Okay." The blonde smiled. Michiru was flustered.

"W-what?" Michiru awaited an explanation.

"You can have sex with me." The blonde joked. Michiru now saw through her joke and tried not to be overly sensitive about it. She lightly slapped Haruka's arm.

"Baka." They embraced for a few minutes.

"I agree with everything you say, except for the shopping part." She continued with her jest.

"Then I'll just have to wish for it." Both of them smiled.

"You can wish for my freedom…" She suggested. Michiru was a little suspicious about it though.

"I don't know, will you give me a little more time?" She asked the blonde, completely oblivious to the blonde's feelings.

"Oh, okay. No problem." Haruka assured her. It was lie. She was hurt. She just had to find real love in order to be free of the curse. A curse she can't remember and history a she has forgotten.

"Haruka?" Michiru searched for an answer. Haruka spaced out and she was scared she said something wrong. "Where were you?"

Haruka just blinked a few times before she finally found her words. But as if there was a force playing with her mind, she falls.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!" She screams in pain as parcels of time flew past her. Memories slowly crept in her every vain.

"Haruka! What's wrong?!" When she embraced the blonde, the blonde disappeared.

--

_1839_

_"Alexielle! You know this was just a filler! I am to marry Francois when he comes back!" The blonde paced, angered by the other's hurtful words._

_"Filler?! You call us, our eleven years together a filler?!" The blonde was more hurt than angry. The sea-haired goddess knows this._

_"That's not what I meant!"_

_"Then what did you mean?!" Fighting was wasting their time. Their remaining time together._

_"I love you! But we're not right together!" She tried her best o explain herself, but she knew she was at the losing end._

_"You have to fight for me too Mikahael…"_

--

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Haruka resurfaced, clutching her head with both hands.

"Haruka! Where have you been?!" Michiru asked, worried about the blonde.

"I… don't know… the past…"

"You've been gone for ten days, I was worried about you!" Michiru just clinched her. She was worried and she missed the blonde terribly so. She's just glad she's back."

"There was a Mikahael and an Alexielle… I feel so… tired…"

"Mikahael was my great great grandmother and Alexielle was her best friend." Michiru stated.

"No. They were lovers." Haruka corrected her.

"No, that's what written in our history book. That piano was given to us by Alexielle Tenou, a gift for my grandmother's wedding." Michiru pointed at the grand piano Haruka was residing in when both of them were not in good terms.

"Oh, maybe that's what sent me there." She said out loud.

"A piano sent you to the past?" Michiru ridiculed the blonde. Both of them laughed at each other's none sense.

"Never mind. I'm glad I'm back. So, what do you want to do now?" Haruka raised her eyebrows suggestively. Michiru did not give in easily.

"Oh you know, I wanted to shop, have my hair and nails done, eat salad, walk along the shore-"

"Say sex. Say sex." Haruka taunted.

"Wow. I though you said you were tired? 200 years really fired up your libido. Waaah!" Haruka playfully carried her.

"That's 200 years experience for you." Haruka winked at her as they share another laugh.

"Wow. That would really be good on your resumé if you were a prostitute." Michiru laughed while Haruka carries her to a more private place.

"Prostitutes don't need resumé's." Haruka countered.

"Oh?" Michiru pretended she was interested in any more babble.

"They just prove their experience." The blonde declared.

"Spoken like a true prostitute." Michiru teased.

Haruka kissed her everything. Her expert hands were all over Michiru. She unbuttoned Michiru's shirt as quickly and nimbly as possible. When she opened it, she was up for a surprise.

"Wow… you shopped for lingerie."

"What was I supposed to do while you were away?" They said in between wet kisses.

"Point taken."

The maids were not able to sleep again that day. They wished they had night vision surveillance camera's inside their madame Michiru's room as well, but the ordeal was kept very private visually. The sounds and moans were more than enough to suggest a scene to the human imganation.

"Michiru-sama is so lucky." All if them sighed and agreed in unison.

--

She woke up to a beautiful sight. She found the love of her life. Who's good looking. Sexy. Sexy. Smart. Way beyond experienced in bed. Sweet. Caring. Protective. Sexy. And she can grant any of her wishes. She laughed at the last thought. Her lover is a genie. How perfect can that be?

"Hey… good morrow…" Michiru laughed at Haruka's greeting.

"Oh, sweety, it's the 20th century, did you forget?" She kidded.

Before Haruka could say anything, she vanished again. Michiru panicked. This was happening too often.

"Haruka?! Come back!"

--

_"We can always have this… let's keep it a secret!" She frantically tried to convince the other._

_"No! That would mean an affair! We can't, its wrong Alexielle!" She tried to move as far away from this woman as she could but the blonde woman was keen on catching up with her._

_"No! You're marriage to Francois is the affair! I'm the one you love!"_

_"I can learn to love him if you allow me to Alexielle…"_

_"Is that really what you wish?" She asked in earnest._

_"Yes." Alexielle distanced herself from Mikahael._

_"In that case, know that you'll always have me. I'll always watch over you. Take my piano as a gift for you and Francois. I will love you for eternity. I shall look for you every where, in every lifetime… til I will be able to grant all of your wishes."_

_"What do you mean?" Mikahael was scared. Something was stirring up inside her, that feeling of dread. She was right. Alexielle kissed her then pushed her away._

_"You're not well Alexielle. This is crazy!" She ran as fast as she could._

_The next day there was news all over town. Alexielle Tenou is dead. She jumped off a cliff, but not just any cliff. It was their meeting place. Where they rendezvous, away from the watchful eyes of society._

--

She magically appeared in front of Michiru again. This time, Michiru was not as enthusiastic. She just sighed.

"How long was I gone for?" She asked.

"A week." Michiru stated, sadly.

"I'm sorry Michiru, its not like I have control over it."

"Then I wish for your disappearance to stop." Michiru commanded.

"I…uh… granted." She snapped her fingers then scratched the back of her head.

"Michiru, you breath infinity into my world…" Michiru blinked, amused.

"Wow. Where did you go to this time? Wessex? Sussex?" She couldn't stop teasing the blonde.

"Actually I just heard it from the radio." They shared a laugh. Kissed and embraced once more.

"I wish you could go with me to my concert next week…" Michiru asked, she should have rephrased.

"Uhm… is that a wish, or are you asking me as your girlfriend to-" Haruka was cut off yet again.

"You're my girlfriend?!" Michiru asked, surprised.

"I…uhm… I am whatever you want me to be baby. If you wish for it, I can be a goat." Michiru couldn't stop laughing.

"No, I mean, officially? You're my girlfriend, officially?" She was ecstatic about having the blonde genie as a girlfriend, officially.

"What does officially mean anyway? Do we need stamps or papers or something?" The genie was clueless about how to make relationships official.

"No. Its just that. Okay. Yes. You are my girlfriend." Michiru hurried to her side and held her hand. Sporting a big smile on her face.

"I think this is official enough for me and wish granted." Haruka proudly displayed their intertwined hands to the air.

"Hey! That was not a wish! You cheat! You suck!" Michiru stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"At genie business, perhaps, but not at being a girlfriend." Michiru just slapped her for her arrogance. They were having fun, but Michiru failed to notice the fear and anxiety that lies underneath Haruka's jester exterior. She couldn't explain it but each trip to the past made her feel lonelier. 'Who was Alexielle and Mikaheal? What did they have to do with Michiru and me? Why am I granting wishes? Why is… oh, Michiru's undressing…' and that was the thought that ran through the blonde's head.

--

**That's it for now. Finally they had sex. Hehehe. Im kidding. Im not a lemon-fic writer so there it is. If anyone wants to edit this to be a lemon, lemme know. Let's lemonify this. Thanks. Reviews are welcome, just as long as they are constructive or in appraisal and not mean and derogatory. Mwah! Thanks all!**


	7. Mrs Robinsons

**Uhm, I was surprised to get a PM for this and the other fic, Last Chance, so why don't I just update this as well for all of you lovely people of the world. I love you *Michael Jackson Voice* (RIP)! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NAOKO TAKEUCHI trademarked their sexy asses.**

* * *

Haruka was staring into space again, she has been quite distant more often nowadays and Michiru can't help but we worried. Haruka doesn't go into the details of her disappearances and simply pushes the subject aside everytime Michiru would ask her. Her blonde supernatural lover was now dressed up for her concert, quite dashing in his slick perfectly tailored Tuxedo. She slowly approached the daydreaming blonde, running her hand up and down the length of the taller woman's arms.

"Haruka?" She whispered.

"Uh... Michiru? You look wonderful as always." The blonde stated, twisting her body so she could face the beautiful girl before her, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Hmmmmm... you look gorgeous as well. You better not look at other women while I'm busy bringing home the bacon." Haruka chuckled at Michiru's petty jealousy.

"You know you're the most beautiful girl in the world." She kissed the top of Michiru's head, trying to avoid the mini-fascinator that adorned her aqua locks.

"Don't you get fresh with me Tenoh! I mean it and yes, its a warning!" Michiru flicked Haruka's nose. Haruka's discomfort made her giggle like a school girl. The blonde just pouted.

"You are evil..." The blonde trailed.

They went down stairs to see Watanabe-san waiting by door for them. Michiru had a concert tonight and this is Haruka's debut as Michiru's _boyfriend._ Michiru is so excited to be able to show off her arm candy to the world, but she was looking forward to the hours after her concert. When Haruka and herself indulge in activities that remain on the bed or the floor or the bathroom but behind closed doors. Soon enough her train of thought was interrupted by the feel of the car halting. She must be in the Pavillion, where her concert is held. Watanabe opened the door for them, Haruka exited first but offered her hand to Michiru's waiting reach, flashes of camera's instantly suffocated them as whispers of Haruka's presence was question. Who is he? He's so handsome, what does he do, Is he the one who finally makes Ice Princess Michiru's heart?

"Wow... they like me." Haruka whispered into Michiru's ears.

"Remember what I warned you about!" Michiru hissed.

"Yeah, I remember your threatening words." Haruka laughed as she squeezed Michiru's hand reassuringly.

She slowly led Haruka to her dressing room so she could prepare for the 2 hour concert, making sure she closes the door behind her. Without warning, she grabbed Haruka's collar and pulled her down for a deep kiss. Shocking the blonde a little.

"Wow. What was that about?" Haruka raised both eyebrows.

"Claiming my territory." Michiru jested.

"Like a dog peeing on certain areas to claim its territory?" She earned a slap on the arm.

"Compare me to a dog, why don't you?" They shared another laugh before they dove into another passionate kiss.

The door swung open and one of Michiru's personal assistant for the concert suddenly blushed not able to look away at the blonde, secretly hoping it was her instead of Michiru being kissed by such and unknown yet alluring blonde. Haruka's eyes snapped open at the sudden invasion and the girl just melted into a pool of mush upon seeing her green eyes.

"Gomen! It's about to start!" Was all the girl said before she briskly walked back to the stage.

"You genie-" Michiru pointed at her eyes using her right index and ring finger and then pointed it at Haruka's "-I'm watching you!" Haruka laughed again before pushing Michiru on to the stage with a slap on her very delectable deriere!

"Go worry about bringing home the bacon. I'll be watching in the front-row." Haruka said with a wink.

They parted ways. Haruka made her way to front and center so Michiru could see her. The curtains were still closed at that point, she also noticed the sighs coming from the female populace as she makes her way to her seat. Then she remembered Michiru's warning so her head snapped back to the stage. Finally, she was seated. A bit uncomfortable because the two girls sitting right next to her decided to sit close, a little bit too close for comfort. The curtains slowly revealed Michiru in her long sequined black dress, black gloves that stretch up to her elbows and a feather fascinator. She raised her violin, searching for a certain blonde someone in the crowd. She spotted her - unlucky for the squished blonde. Michiru cleared her throat.

"It would be better for listening if we were all SEATED PROPERLY!" She emphasised and screamed the last part, causing Haruka to raise her arms and push both girls away from her. Michiru's eyes turned into slits but was happy enough at the distance between Haruka and the random girls she was seated next to.

"This piece was written a couple centuries ago, it speaks of regret and longing. This was from my Great Grandmother. I hope you enjoy this journey with me as we go somewhere in time." Michiru closed her eyes as she held the violin and close to her.

(Insert: Somewhere in time music)

Haruka could feel her head throbbing, but thanks to Michiru's wishes she doesn't vanish in time anymore but her mind somehow dwells on memories once something triggers it. Nostalgia perhaps?

_Flashback_

_Mikahael has been acting strange ever since Alexielle's death. She was trying to find truth and meaning at first, but now she was searching Magic for answers or better yet, Alexielle's revival. It was crazy what they were doing, sacrificing animals after animals. She lost the love of her life. It sent her to all sorts of controlled lunacy. She watched as the witch doctor gathered the remnants of Alexielle's existence. Hair, shirt, books - anything Alexielle has touched._

_Then, there was smoke, an apparition in Alexielle's form appeared before her. She opened her eyes slowly, surprised to see the wavy haired Goddess before her._

_"Alexielle!" She reached out to grab the Ghost's hands but was interrupted._

_"Mikahael! What is going on in here?" Her head snapped back at the voice of her husband._

_"Francois!" And just like that the image of Alexielle disappeared._

_"No!" The smaller girl cried._

_End of Flashback._

Haruka didn't even realise that the concert has ended, she shook herself out of it. It seems like she was gaining memories, now she questions if she was Alexielle? Was she in love with Michiru's great grandmother? She looked up and saw a very happy Michiru grinning at her. How can she be melodramatic now?

* * *

They finished their usual routine of love making. They were lazily sprawled in each other's arms, limbs entangled. Michiru took the opportunity to cradle Haruka in her arms, satisfied with their feat, she idly rakes her hands in Haruka's soft blonde hair.

"Michiru? What do you know about your Great Grand mother?" Haruka asked out of the blue. Michiru blinked in surprise but continued playing with Haruka's hair.

"Well, they said she was a brilliant violinist like me and that her brilliance made her mad... but she was a good person..." Michiru answered trying to peek at Haruka's expression. She saw confusion.

"Oh... its just that I keep having these weird dreams or memories about her and a person named Alexielle- but she looks like me. We were lovers and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it right there! You were in love with my great grand mother?!" This time Michiru untangled herself from the embrace and propped her head on her hand, her elbows on top of Haruka's chest. She looked at Haruka's confused eyes.

"I am not sure... I was wondering if you could ask your mother your grand mother... I don't know." Haruka shook her head, Michiru didn't know if she wanted to hit Haruka, but its all in the past, but still the feeling of dread slowly builds up in her stomach.

"Alright, we better get dressed and get decent. We'll get my mom here if you want." Haruka just nodded.

They dressed up. Haruka was now just wearing a grey v-neck shirt and a loose black draw string pants while Michiru chose her black satin robe and pink nightie. Haruka looked so down recently that Michiru wanted to get at the bottom of it. They sat at the edge of the bed, Michiru rubbing Haruka's back as they shared another short kiss.

"Haruka, bring my mother her, she's in France at the moment but you wouldn't have any problems with that. Just grant the wish."  
"H-hai!" Haruka said with a snap of a finger, Michiru's mother appeared before them holding a piece of danish pastry in her older woman scanned her surroundings, eyes wide at the sight of her daughter Michiru.

"M-Michiru?"

"Don't freak out Okaasan, I can explain! Ha-" Before she could finish her sentence, her mom's eyes moved to Haruka.

"HA-HARUKA?!" She yelled stepping back from the sight before her. Haruka and Michiru were stunned. How does she know Haruka?

"Do I know you?" Haruka looked at Michiru then at Michiru's mother, an even more confused look on her features.

"You- you don't remember me?! Shiori, I am Shio! You took my virginity you insensitive bitch!" The older woman pointed at Haruka,

"Ehh?" The blonde looked at her in disbelief then she looked at Michiru, she should have expected it, Michiru punched Haruka right smack in the middle of her face and she tumbled down, down, down!

"I can't believe it you psychotic perverted genie!" Michiru yelled as she continued kicking Haruka, while the blonde tried to dodge her every hit.

"HEY! I DON'T REMEMBER! STOP IT!"

Michiru felt her mother's hand on her arm which caused her to stop her violent attack on Haruka.

"She won't stay... after your wishes, she will disappear." Michiru's eyes widened, how come her mother knows about Haruka and her abilities.

"I asked for a million wishes..." She muttered. Her mom's mouth dropped.

"Honto ni?! How come I didn't think about that?!" She placed a finger on her chin.

"Your daughter's a conniving genius!" Haruka said Michiru threatened to punch her again but once again she was saved by the little nymph's mother.

"Why are you back Haruka?" Shiori held out her hand to Haruka to help her back up and suddenly she found herself lost in those green eyes again wondering how Haruka managed to forget what she can't she gently placed her hand on Haruka's cheeks and images of the passionate days she shared with Shiori, Michiru's mother, when she was younger suddenly flashed before her eyes. Haruka turned beet red.

"Okaasan... Haruka is mine now." Michiru tried her best to remain composed as possible despite the awkwardness of the situation.

Shiori immediately retracted her hand away from the blonde's flushed face, she backed away sending an apologetic look towards Michiru. Michiru went to Haruka's side but not in a friendly manner, she jabbed at Haruka's sides.

"Oi, what did you see?" Michiru scowled. Haruka turning an even deeper shade of red.

"I... uh... tits." She absent-mindedly said, this time Michiru stomped as she was fuming, ready for another beat-down. "I meant teeth... teeth is all, I swear!" Haruka raised both her hands in surrender but Michiru was having none of it as she pulled her sleeves up, luckily, Shiori managed to stop her angered daughter.

"Michiru-san, maybe we should ask Obaasan about this..." Michiru slowly nodded.

"You! Pervert! I wish my Obaasan is here!" She pointed at Haruka.

The scared genie just snapped her fingers and within a few seconds, her Obaasan was there. The shocked old lady scanned her environment like Shiori did, baffled at Michiru and Shiori's presence.

"Michi! Shio! Its so good to see you!" She immediately hugged her daughter and grand child. "How did I-" Then she spotted the blonde. "Haruka?!"

Michiru smacked her head. "Don't tell me..." Haruka pleaded with Michiru.

"Michiru please! I don't know anything! I don't know any of these things!"

Michiru rubbed her temples. The more they search for the answers the more confused they get. Michiru's Obaasan went towards Haruka, looking in her deep set emerald gaze. Haruka was so afraid of the flashbacks when the old lady motioned to touch her face and then she saw a younger version and passionate nights and days. She blinked and suddenly she remembered her name.

"Yuki?" She looked at Michiru's grandmother. The old lady just nodded. Michiru smacked her head. The women in her family has slept with the love of her life.

'Kami-sama!' Was all she could think of.

* * *

**And that is all I have for now, since its 4:30 am Saturday, mah friends - I do have a life. Oh wait, no I don't. So please leave a review if you want me to continue this. Thank you to someone named "t" for your harassment for the updates. haha. Duuuude, you sent me 7 messages. Its been years since I wrote the last chapter, you have some serious lovin' for this fic so I dedicate this to you. AGAIN REVIEWS please because I need some lovin' and McHuggin.**


	8. More Questions Unanswered

**Wow! The story is officially alive again. Didn't know people still like this. Haha. But I am flattered and pleased. **

**DISCLAIMER: Just to remind me that we all want what we can't have. Haruka and Michiru does not belong to me. Naoko Takeuchi created them.**

* * *

Michiru decided that the best way for the four of them to have a decent conversation was have Haruka sit away yet in front of herself, her mother and her grandmother. Its hard enough to know that the love she's feeling for the blonde equals the love her mother and grandmother are feeling for the same said blonde. She looked on her right, her mother was still staring at Haruka with dreamy eyes. A nerve popped on her beautiful shiny aqua hair. To her left, she saw the same gaze from her obaasan. She could only shake her head when she saw the blushing blonde, hands tightly grabbing the fabric on her knees, gaze cast on the floor. She cleared her thought to break whatever spell the blonde has on both parent and elder parent. Both immediately broke out of the trance they were in.

"So... do you have any questions? Haruka? Haruka?!" Haruka only shivered at the commanding tone Michiru used.

"I... uh... I am... uncomfortable."

"You disappeared. I wished for your freedom on my seventh wish like we planned and you disappeared. Do you have any idea about the heartache I went through?" Michiru was shocked at her mothers' honesty, never had she heard any tales of heart break from her mother, but they have never spoken about first love as well. The feeling of dread slowly roused from Michiru's rib cage. 'If I wish for her freedom, she'll disappear?' The thought was all too frightening.

"I don't know. I can't remember any of it. I am truly sorry Shiori-san." Haruka bowed a few times, she was confused but at the same time she felt pain, the only problem was she didn't know where exactly it was coming from.

"You vanished in front of me as well. On my 5th wish, we made haste with wishing for your freedom." Yuki said with much ease, holding no bitterness towards the blonde.

"Why... Why am I connected to all of you? I don't know who I am. Why I became a wish-granting being. I have brief memories of the past but that is it."

"What do you remember?" Yuki pressed.

"The faces are blurred. I can't make out the features but there is Alexielle and Mikhael, they were in love but Mikhael married Francois. Alexielle gave the piano to Mikhael before she jumped off a cliff. Then... She tried to revive Alexielle with the help of the black arts but it was interrupted. I don't know what happens after that." The blonde focused her gaze on the floor again.

Through out the conversation, Michiru worried about two things, Will Haruka disappear on her after her millionth wish? This made her giggle a bit, it seems like a lot but then the next question plagued her, does Haruka love her or Mikhael, her great great grandmother?

"I can go through pictures and diaries of my grand mother if you want... hopefully it doesn't give you more confusion."

"Y-you have them?" Michiru asked bewildered. Her grand mother only responded with a nod. She shifted her gaze towards the blonde, she saw there was relief and curiosity in her emerald eyes. "Haruka, I wish all the documents and photos Obaasan was talking about is here." With a snap of the finger, 5 photo albums and 2 diaries landed in the middle of the room.

They all watched as the blonde stood up from her banishment chair, seemingly in a trance. Haruka couldn't explain it but she was drawn to a particular book. It was old and fading. The pages were truning yellow and its edges smeared with brown- it has obviously aged. She opened the book and saw two girls in what seems to be a uniform of sorts, she immediately felt a headache. She clutched her head in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

"Haruka!" Michiru immediately rushed to the blonde's aid, but was helpless to do anything and ease the pain, she watched as Haruka's body shook.

_#Flashback#_

_"Are you-? I waited for you to come back... I waited and waited. Come back to me and we will be as we always were," An older lady went to the blonde's side as if they knew each other. She looked at her green eyes with yearning but more so pain. Her grip on her muscular arm was tight as if hanging onto her for dear life. She was still beautiful, she was in her 50's by then but her beauty still shines above all._

_"I'm sorry? D- do I know you?" The blonde looked at her quizzically. Mikhael couldn't believe it, her blue orbs showed confusion and surprise, she was about to say something but someone grabbed her from behind making her involuntarily turn towards the intruder._

_"Mikhael! What are you doing?!" It was that brown-haired man again, he dragged his beautiful sea-haired wife further from the blonde. "YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger towards the clueless blonde._

_#END FLASHBACK#_

Haruka was relieved the headache was gone. She looked at Michiru's worried eyes and then two more pairs of eyes looking at her with the same expression. She was about to smile when she felt another throb on her temples.

"Oh hell no!" She immediately grabbed her head that was just about ready to explode and heard a voice instead of fleeting memories.

_"You will never have her. I may go to hell for this but you will never ever have her. Not in this life! Not in the next! NEVER!"_

The most violent of convulsions Michiru has ever seen from Haruka frightened her to no ends. They were taking everything lightly but apparently there is a dark twist in this story. Its not the disney kind of darkness in a fairy tale too. It was far more complex. She could only help Haruka stand up, not minding her own mother and grand mother.

"Haruka? Haruka?" The blonde still wasn't responding.

"What did you see?" Michiru's mother peeked from behind her shoulders.

"Was it a memory?" Her grand mother asked.

The blonde gritted her teeth in pain and Michiru noticed this.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, surprising the two older women in the room, "Gomen, enough for today."

"Gomen ne, Michiru. We won't press any more." The elder of the women squeezed Michiru's shoulders.

As if in understanding, the older women, proceeded towards the door. She could hear their foot steps and they were slowly making their way down stairs. She tightened her embrace on the blonde, afraid she might just disappear. She buried her head on Haruka's chest, trying her hardest not to cry. She was truly in love with the her. She didn't mind that she was a woman not even the fact that she was a genie. She just loved her with all her heart and she is scared of the million possibilities that she could lose her- magically.

"It just gets more confusing." Finally the taller one spoke, Michiru looked up only to find distance on those green orbs she adores.

"Do you love me?" She asked, her voice quivering with uncertainty. The blonde shook herself out of her reverie to give the Aquanette a look of disbelief.

"OF COURSE I DO! YOU Know I DO!" She cupped Michiru's face with her hands and drew her face closer for a kiss.

"And what of Mikhael?" It was a soft murmur but enough for the blonde to understand.

"I love YOU. I just want to understand who I am... please don't doubt that."

They shared loving kisses and gazes as a sign of reassurance but then they heard their servants downstairs.

"EHHH? Shiori-sama? Yuki-sama? When did you get here?" It was definitely Niwa-san's voice.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other in surprise.

"Oooops." Haruka sheepishly grinned.

"Haruka, give all the people here a memory of Kaa-san and Baa-san arriving." Michiru said, proud of her intellect. Haruka just smiled before snapping her fingers. Relief washed over Michiru but soon regret followed.

"How many wishes do I have left?" She looked at the blonde with fear in her eyes. The blonde laughed, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"A lot." She smiled, Michiru just slapped her.

"I wish for Quintillion wishes." She raised her eyebrows at Haruka.

"So greedy." Haruka was about to snap her fingers but a force stopped her. She suddenly realized she cannot grant the wish, the smile on Michiru's face faded. "Gomen, Michi."

* * *

_Haruka's Dream_

_She was looking at the same woman for hours now, it was Mikhael again. Praying. Carefully tracing the epitaph on Alexielle's tomb stone._

_"I was so foolish to think I would be able to live my life without you. I never thought I would live in a world without you in it. I am sorry I pushed you away. I love you. Gods, I miss you. I miss you everyday. I die a little bit every day. I want to be with you if you can't be with me..."_

_A gust of wind blew. Her Sea-green hair flowing at the tug of the wind's direction._

_"I know. I'll bring you back. I will Alexielle and we will be together again."_

* * *

She woke up to find Michiru laying on her shoulders. She enjoyed the pins and needles sensation the weight of the her lover caused. She could see tracks of tears down Michiru's cheeks. She thought if she could just act less bothered, maybe, just maybe, Michiru might feel a bit happier. So catering to her playful side. She slid her hands toward Michiru's lower back... lower... lower... and squeezed the smaller girl's buttocks.

"Well good morning to you to." Michiru smiled, eyes still closed.

"You can be the genie for a while. Guess what I'm wishing for?" This time Michiru opened her eyes.

"Sex." Michiru said, it was too early in the morning for witty banter.

"Cooooooorrect!" Haruka enthusiastically stated. Michiru just laughed at Haruka's childish antics.

They started kissing and caressing each other totally unaware of the eyes behind their slightly opened door.

"Oh my... She still hasn't changed no?" Yuki looked at her daughter.

"Definitely. Still good in bed." Shiori nodded at her mother.

"We shouldn't watch." Yuki stated.

"Yes. We shouldn't" The youngest of the two trailed.

But they did. Their feet stayed rooted on that place. It didn't bother them, for some reason, that they were watching their daughter make love to the blonde. They blocked that image out as they were taken to their trip to the past with none other than the enchanting blonde genie - Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

**Comdas : I am happy that you "Gusta" haha**

**Keeper Aki: Haha, I know, but she has her reasons :)**

**PurpleIzzy: I know, I write this when I am most intoxicated. Humor is not my thing normally, but since I'm a happy and functioning drunk - it works. I know in most of my stories they tend to be out of character since I write AU a lot but thanks for the tip, I will keep it in mind and I will try my best to keep them in character in my other fics. Not this one, haha. Its too late. :))**

**Guest: Ah yes, I was typing it on the iphone and it somehow omitted the other "great", but yes, Michiru is supposed to be the 4th generation. :) I won't give up on this story if none of you do :)**

**kaila09100: Yes sir! On it!**

**Vientocontarte: I just found my old notebook with this story's storyboard so I was able to write again. Glad you liked it.**

**jade - MEST: Hahaha. Thanks and I've already uploaded Lost in a TRANS. God, I should slow down on the updates. I'm juggling 4-5 stories here. Hahaha.**

**Alex Tenoh: Sorry for the long wait. I don't know, life sucked and I lost all interest in everything but I am good now. Thanks for reading :)**

**James Birdsong: Thank you. I will :)**


	9. Victoria's Secret Modelesque

**I know, I have been leading you in circles when it comes to this story. I only have a bulleted story board with rushed penmanship on a small piece of paper- that is all I have left of this story when I concocted it 4 years ago. Haha. So when I write I need to be intoxicated so I could make sense of this slap-stick fic. :) But I am extremely grateful to those who give me support and inspiration. PurpleIzzy, here's half the clue. :) It took me about 4 cigarettes, 2 cups of coffee and 6 hours to remember what I originally imagined this story to be.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: BSSM and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me they are NAOKO TAKEUCHI's.**

* * *

_Mikhael's POV_

_I have been waiting and waiting. The witch doctor said, she would have been raised by now. What is "raised" anyway? Will she rise from the dead like Jesus did? Would she just rise from the grave as is? Oh my God, I hope not. I miss her beautiful face the most and I can't stand looking at her face knowing it has already been devoured and ravaged by the earth. So here I am again with a few gold coins, consulting the witch doctor. I slowly pass the bag of gold to her. I hope this dark green-haired gypsy is worth the gold._

_"You doubt me so." How on earth did she know? "Hmmm... I am who I am for a reason."_

_"I am so sorry. I just... if you know what I am thinking already, You would know how much I want her back."_

_"That is true. The problem is your husband, my dear... He is seeking help from a powerful sorcerer."_

_"Masaka! It can't be!" I can't believe it! Francois? Why?_

_"He will do everything in his power to stop this. Specially now that you are pregnant."_

_"I'm- what?"_

_"Pregnant."_

* * *

Haruka woke up with a jolt, sweating profusely, taking Michiru with her in the process. She scanned her surroundings, she looked at the clock on the bedside table. '11:00am. Its not as bad as I thought.' She looked at Michiru's confused blue eyes she knows Michiru wants to know all about her dream, lately she has been more than inquisitive about Haruka's dreams and any interruptions. With a heavy sigh, the blonde said:

"I dreamt about Mikahael seeing a rather attractive. No! Gorgeous olive skinned, green-haired tall witch doctor with piercing red eyes-"

"Must you really go into that much detail about the witch doctor?" Michiru raised one eye-brow, it was too early in the day to be jealous. The blonde sensing Michiru's jealousy and trying her hardest not be punched in the boob, she immediately place a barring or a protective arm around Michiru.

"A-Ano... Anyhow, she said something about trying to raise Alexielle from the dead but Francois was being aided by a powerful sorcerer and that Mikhael was pregnant." Michiru's curiousity grew.

"So... great great Granpa was the reason behind all of these?"

"I am not quite sure. I know there are more pieces to the puzzle now, but its still not enough." Haruka just scratched the back of her head.

"Let's have a talk with Kaa-san and Baa-san, they might know more about my great great grand dad."

Haruka nodded. After having a shower and trying very hard to keep their hands off each other, they finally managed to dress up and descend to the living room. Haruka noticed the glares she got from the older women, she also noticed a tinge of pink gracing their aged yet beautiful faces.

"Ehem... Ehemmm..." Yuki finally managed to regain her composure. "Tea? Anyone?" She pointed at the pot in the center of the small dining table nearest the living room.

"Hai. Arigatou!"

Once all four of them have been comfortably seated and armed with tea. The conversation surrounding the mysteries of Haruka Tenoh begun.

"So... Kaa-san and Baa-san, Haruka had another dream." Michiru started.

The two older women, suddenly placed both their cups down to give the Haruka, the center of attention, an asking glance. Clearing her throat, she then started stating the events that occured in her dream. Michiru could only shook her head.

"We get it... the witch doctor is hot Haruka." She closed her eyes trying to mask her jealousy and annoyance.

"And tan. Hot and tan." Haruka stated but was rewarded by a smack in the head which she ended up rubbing furiously.

"Hmmm... You know, if you really want to take this on. Head-on, we have to do more than just lounge around in this house of yours Aka-chan." This time Yuki turned her attention towards Michiru who only sighed in response, "I know its scary. I've been there, but maybe, just maybe things will be different for you." Her blue eyes tried to convey support as much as understanding.

"I- I just don't want her to disappear before my eyes." It was barely a whisper but enough for everyone to hear. She felt Haruka's hand on top of hers.

"I won't. I'll come back from genie-hell and run back to you." The blonde stated with every intent on defying destiny.

"Alright. I went through all the books again and I found something interesting." Shiori grabbed an old photograph from one of the journals and presented it to all the others on the table.

The photo was of Alexielle, Mikahael, A bun-headed blonde with a small blonde baby in hand and a handsome black-haired man. They looked like they were in their early twenties. The photo was in Sepphia due to how dated it was. Haruka was afraid to touch it due to its capability of not only sending her to the past but the ability to give her a throbbing headache, her teal eyes trailed towards the ocean-depth that is Michiru's eyes. Eyelids fluttering at first, she finally managed a nod. Haruka touched the photo and nothing happened. Her brows furrowed as she looked at her company.

"Nothing?" Shiori asked.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with her, Shio-chan." Yuki concluded, taking another sip of her tea.

Haruka traced the corners of the old photograph, her fingers hovering over the people involved in the photo, her index finger stayed in the baby for a while longer than the others and then- her heart was pounding she could sense another memory of the past taking over. She wild rubbed her temples.

"Haruka!" Michiru stood up from where she was seated before cradling the blonde's head in her hands, raking her fingers through strands of wild tousled hair, hoping it eases the physical pain her lover has to go through every time she earns a hint or an inkling of her own identity.

* * *

Haruka blinked a few times. She tried to open her eyes but somehow her vision was blurred. She opened them again to focus and re-focus her gaze. She saw someone's bosom. 'Wait, bosom? Whose?', she thought to herself. She tried to grab the blouse covering said bosom only to find out that she has the tiniest arm and hand. 'Shimatta! I'm... I'm the baby?!', she desperately tried to say something but all she could hear herself produce was infantile gibberish. She looked left and saw Mikahael and Alexielle, for the first time, their face weren't blurred.

'Alright, better be smart about this. Baby-charms. Come on, baby charms!" She stretched her tiny little hands towards the blonde and blue haired couple, earning a questioning look from the one cradling her in her arms.

"Ara, I think little bub here wants to go with you." The bun-headed mother laughed as she looked at her two friends. The man beside her inspected Haruka before placing a kiss on her forehead causing baby Haruka to frown, 'Yuck.' she thought.

"You might be right Serena. Mikahael, would you mind holding our little Amara here? She looks intent on being with you." The man chuckled again.

"Well I would understand why Darien. Go on Mika, she's a cute little baby, she's my niece after all." Alexielle nudged the smaller girl forward.

"But- but she's so small, she's so fragile!" Mikahael stated, but once she looked at the baby, all she saw were outstretched arms, blonde hair and green eyes. She couldn't help but smile, "Alright, but only because she looks like you." She scurried her way towards Serena and gathered the little baby in her arms. The baby was giggling.

"Ara, she must really like you." Serena clasped both her hands in front of her chest while Darien stood behind her encircling her waist with his hands.

"You should have one." He carelessly said but it was too late to retract the statement when he noticed a sad expression on both his sister in law and Mikahael's faces. "So-sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You just look like a natural."

Mikahael bounced the baby up and down in her arms, laughing as the baby giggled. She felt Alexielle's hands on her shoulders, she couldn't help but lean on the taller blonde's shoulders. It was at this time that Haruka, the baby, took her time to inspect the features of two people that have been haunting her mind.

'Ara. Mikahael looks similar to Michiru, but different. Her face structure is sharper and more defined compared to Michiru's soft ones. Her eyes though are the same. She seems a bit taller. No. A lot taller, Michiru is short. Alexielle looks like me though. Hmmm... well, let's inspect me some more. Who can resist a baby?'

This time she stretched her arms towards Alexielle, surprising the blue-haired girl in the process.

"Oi, you fickle person. I thought you liked me." Mikahael joked when she felt Alexielle grab the baby away from her.

All of a sudden everything went black. The people she was interacting with just vanished. Haruka looked at her own hands and found that they were back to normal. She looked around but all she saw was a never ending shadow. Confused, she started walking. It felt like forever, she was moving nowhere and fast then she heard footsteps. Another person was here! She turned around-

"You!" She pointed her index finger at the familiar face, the witch Doctor!

"Haruka... Amara..." Haruka blinked a few times at the witch Doctor's statement, the garnet-eyed lady just confirmed Haruka's suspicions, she was indeed the child of Serena and Darien.

"Wh-what happened to me?" She stepped closer to the tanned beauty in front of her.

"A case of mistaken identity." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, circling the blonde as she talks. "You do look exactly like her. With Mika being so delusional because of heartache and Francois with his blind rage, it costed you- everything."

"What?!" She turned, pacing in circular motion to join the woman before her.

"Hmmmm... if you're ready and you think you're strong enough again. Find me."

"What do you mean again?" Haruka stopped dead in her tracks, sick of all the spinning involved with talking to other woman. She grabbed both her shoulders to keep her in place. The woman just laughed.

"This isn't the first time." The woman stepped back, Haruka tried to chase her as she slowly distances herself from the blonde, but Haruka soon discovered she couldn't move both her legs.

"How do I find you?! Hey! Ya!" Haruka yelled before the silhouette of the woman fully disappears.

"Setsuna... Meioh Setsuna. Trista Meioh." And then she disappeared.

"What? Which one?!"

* * *

Haruka felt soft kisses on her forehead, she opened her eyes saw worried blue eyes. She looked around the room and she realized she's back in the present. Shiori and Yuki were still seated in their positions. Her gaze fell on Michiru and then the photo. She grabbed one of Michiru's hand before pointing her finger at the baby on the photograph.

"I'm the baby." Michiru looked at her like she was daft. The blonde just shook head, "Listen, I am the baby! Alexielle was my aunt!"

Both Shiori and Yuki fell off their chair. Michiru just sweat dropped, she reclaimed her seat dragging the chair closer to Haruka's. Haruka remembered what Trista said, _'This is not the first time.', _Her eyes narrowed, she immediately shot and accusing look at the older women.

"You have some explaining to do! You know something we don't! Don't you?!" She yelled at the older women

This time room fell quiet, Michiru was the only outsider in the conversation. She was already confused to begin with. So she placed a gentle hand on Haruka's upper thigh before looking at her mother and grandmother. Their head obviously hung in shame. Shiori sighed.

"We did go through this Haruka." Shiori looked at her with pain-filled eyes, "We thought we were close. In the end, you only disappeared." She then looked at Michiru, knowing that her daughter must be feeling as anxious as she was back when Haruka and herself investigated the past. "We went to Setsuna Meioh. We went through a lot. I am afraid, for Michiru's sake if she has to go through all of that and then you disappear anyways."

"What did you go through, Kaa-san?" Michiru looked at her mother fearing the worst.

"You will cross different worlds." Yuki cut-in. Still as calm as ever. "It is not easy. Some things will scare you. Some amuse you. Some will break you."

"H-how come I don't remember any of this? Why do I keep coming back?" Haruka asked.

"Setsuna-san said, when we're lonely, you just show up... in a musical instrument."

"Setsuna... Trista Meioh." Haruka whispered out of the blue.

"Yes?"

Everyone in the room, stood up as they heard an intrusive voice in the room. Haruka was surprised at the sudden appearance. Michiru eyeing the woman before her.

'Hot and Tan... Masaka, the witch doctor?!'

"You didn't tell me she looked like a Victoria's Secret model!" Michiru turned her gaze at the blonde.

"What part of Hot and Tan doesn't mean Victoria's Secret model?" The blonde defended herself, which was a big mistake.

"Well... thanks for the compliments." Setsuna chuckled at the arguing couple.

* * *

**That is it for now, things will get a bit serious from here on. Well, situations will be but characters and reactions won't haha! I hope that answers a few questions. But I didn't want to answer it in one go, but I promised to fill you in (a bit) so there.**

**Response:**

**PurpleIzzy: Lol, well I made this story when I was 19 and then I moved to another country. I couldn't remember the story line but I found my old journal with snippets of said story line, so there! I hope you're I answered some lingering questions.**

**HARUMISUMMER: Me too. A Haruka-genie... or a Michiru-genie... hmmmm... the things we could do lol lol**

**Keeper Aki: Yeah they're pervy like that. I'd probably perv on H&M too... no wait, I definitely would haha!**

**kaila09100: Well I hope you still enjoyed this one.**


	10. Short Intro to the past

**This is very trippy to write. I write it in the most ungodly of hours. It helps, lack of oxygen in the brain actually helps this story into fruition.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: BSSM and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me they are NAOKO TAKEUCHI's.**

* * *

With a wave of her shiny precious staff with a garnet orb in the middle, she changed their location. They are now in a placed engulfed in nothing but darkness. The questionable source of light exactly above them lit the place and made it look like a Spanish inquisition.

"Why are we here?!" Shiori and Yuki looked at Setsuna with an all knowing glance.

"I thought of all people, you'd be willing to witness this." Setsuna directed her gaze at the two elderly women.

This time she waved her magnificent staff in a few circular motions and in a moment, they turned into bodiless entities floating in space, merely existing as witnesses to the past. She did that before any of them could complain. A lot would transpire next, she just wants important questions to be answered.

* * *

**RELAX! I know its super short but I am writing the next chapter as you are probably reading this. I am gonna go for the pity card too because I have a flu. Flu is stupidly flying around Melbourne and my other fellow commuters never use anything to cover their mouths when coughing or sneezing. They probably don't use purell too. God! I am a neat-freak, its probably the asian in me. Now I have a flu which I caught from a very unsanitary stranger. Ugh. I hate the thought. Anyways, about the chapter, I just wanted a better division in the coming chapters. So to give you a brief intro just to satisfy your curiosity (if any of you are curious :) ) I give to you, this paragraph and Chappy Title:**

_**Chapter: YUKI ERA**_

_**"Otou-san doesn't want me to see you, he's adamant that I stay away from you. He doesn't know of your magic, but he claims to know about you and that you're no good. He says, you don't belong here." Her blue eyes searched for any answers, but her emerald eyes emitted as much confusion as her sapphire ones.**_

_**"I belong with you... isn't that enough? We love each other. That's all I know. Yuki, we can do this. Let's go see that Trista."**_


	11. YUKI

**As promised, here it is. This is very trippy to write. I write it in the most ungodly of hours. It helps, lack of oxygen in the brain actually helps this story into fruition.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: BSSM and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me they are NAOKO TAKEUCHI's.**

* * *

Nobody can voice out anything. They were floating in time, without any limbs, without existing. Before they could voice out their concerns, the beautiful tanned figure transported them to the past and turned them into... air? Prying elements of combined chemicals. That's what it felt like.

They were going from scene to scene as if skipping past chapters of a movie. It was a dizzying experience for all of them, all except Setsuna of course.

* * *

A girl of 18 years was playing the harp and then out of the blue smoke engulfed her and she was greeted by a rather attractive blonde person.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Haruka, I'm here to grant you seven wishes..."

* * *

"I love you..."

"You can't Haruka... you're not allowed to fall in love aren't you?"

"Nothing's ever stopped me from kissing you. Unless you don't feel the same?"

"I do... but... I am scared of losing you."

* * *

"As long as you don't make seven wishes we'll be alright." They shared a laugh.

"Your dreams are becoming a hindrance perhaps we should seek help."

"I... I don't know who I am."

"Neither do I Haruka, neither do I..."

* * *

Then nothing mattered, they were, in a stable somewhere in time. It looks like Japan decades after the Meiji Restoration era where there were hints of European or Western influences present on a rather otherwise Feudal Japan. They could see two figures, one was definitely Haruka wearing a black over-coat and the other... A marine blue haired girl with powder blue eyes, wearing a lengthy white dress that gracefully trailed on the floor- they seem to be arguing.

"Otou-san doesn't want me to see you, he's adamant that I stay away from you. He doesn't know of your magic, but he claims to know about you and that you're no good. He says, you don't belong here." Her blue eyes searched for any answers, but her emerald eyes emitted as much confusion as her sapphire ones.

"I belong with you... isn't that enough? We love each other. That's all I know. Yuki, we can do this. Let's go see that Trista." The blonde clasped the shorter girls hands with her own, gingerly shaking it a bit, "Come on, I know this is out of the ordinary, but what we feel, what we have- this isn't ordinary either and we should fight for it."

The shorter of the two wriggled her right hand out of Haruka's grasp to place it behind her head and grab a fistful of blonde hair, she pulled her head closer as they sunk into a kiss. Her larger hands rose to cup the blue-haired girl's cheeks, gently caressing her skin with her thumbs.

"It will, be alright. We should see Trista she would-" Before she could finish her sentence, the sorceress appeared in front of them.

'Wow, so she does that a lot.' The bodiless future-Haruka though, all of a sudden she felt a jolt of pain on her currently none-existent head. 'OW! What the hell, how can you hit me?!' She asked the other bodiless entity. 'Pay attention. You will need to watch every second of everything I choose to show you.' Just like that all the conversations ended, they continued being stalkers of the past. No matter how uncomfortable it made them feel.

"You should be ready for this." The past-Setsuna pointed at past-Haruka.

"W-wait, what are we getting ourselves into?" A young Yuki clutched the fabric of Haruka's shirt, not ready to let go of the blonde yet.

"She needs to go to hell to retrieve something that was taken from her. Something that belongs to her." Past-Setsuna vaguely stated. Haruka just looked as confused as ever.

"What do you mean?" The couple exchanged glances at each other.

"It's a sad and twisted story. I was there to witness it. The only thing I could do to save you... Haruka, is to turn you into what you are now. This cycle has to end. Your life was cut-short because of pride and love." This time Trista walked closer towards Haruka to give her a pat on the shoulder.

"I still don't have a clue about what it is you're trying to say." She held the smaller girl, firmer in her hands. "But if it would keep Yuki and I together, then I will do what I have to do." She turned her gaze towards the smaller girl.

"Matte! How do you this will work?!" She directed her focus on Setsuna, who just gave her an apologetic look in return.

"I don't" She clutched her staff and looked away, she always blamed herself for all of this. If she allowed things to take its course, maybe, just maybe life would have went on as usual.

"But what if it does?" Haruka looked at Yuki, tilting her chin with her index finger.

"But what if it doesn't?!" Yuki pouted, causing the blonde to chuckle, she placed a feather-light kiss on Yuki's forehead,

"But WHAT if it DOES?" She continued trailing feather-light kissed on Yuki's face while emphasizing her optism. She slung both her hands behind the blonde's head and savoured the longest kiss she ever gave the blonde.

"Alright... what do we have to do?" Her blue eyes inquired at Setsuna's Ruby-Red ones.

"You have to wish for her freedom, so she can move past worlds." Setsuna stated. She can see the girl's hesitance but she knows, both of them will do everything for each other.

"I... Aishiteru yo, Haruka!" She hugged Haruka once more, with a desperation of soldier's wife. Haruka embraced her with the same amount of ferocity.

"I wish for your freedom." It was a whisper but enough for Haruka to hear and just like that, a golden light enveloped her athletic body before it burst out of her rib-cage. She fell on all fours, gasping for air. Yuki, anxiously patting her back while she coughs.

"Yuki... Gomen..."

Before Yuki could answer, the ground below Haruka cracked open, revealing flames and unearthly moaning, a pair of decaying arms grabbed Haruka by the collar, Yuki tried to hold on to the blonde but for some reason, there was a force field blocking her, she watched as the blonde was devoured by the flames and eventually, the ground stitched itself together, without leaving a scar nor memory of it opening to take her lover away. Her eyes remained at the place she last saw Haruka.

"Is she... is she coming back?" She sat there looking at Setsuna for answers but she knows she won't get any.

"She will be where she belongs." Setsuna turned to leave.

"No! You can't do this! I need to know why, you can't leave me without any answers!" She yelled at Setsuna, but the taller woman didn't face her.

"You wouldn't want to know..."

"TRY ME!" She defiantly yelled causing Setsuna to face her fully.

"Child, your grand father murdered Haruka. He carved out her heart in front of your Aunt and Grand Mother... I was there. Do you still want to know? I can take you there."

Her eyes widened at Setsuna's statement. Part of her wanted to say no but a part of her wanted more pieces of the truth. She nodded her head slowly and she was transported as a ghost, to a time forgotten, a time never spoken of in their family. A hidden truth. A dark family secret.

* * *

"You stole my wife! Now you want to steal my daughter?! You UNGODLY creature! Things like you shouldn't exist, the bible-"

"The bible states that murderers go to hell too." She cut him off, which made him slap her across the face with the back of his hand.

"Still trying to fight?! These chains won't set you free. I WON'T SET YOU FREE! You will never have her. I may go to hell for this but you will never ever have her. Not in this life! Not in the next! NEVER!"

He chanted a few prayers before grabbing a knife hidden in his cloak, she looked at the dagger's hilt before looking at the blonde's green eyes.

"STOP THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I DIDN'T SLEEP With you wife! I'm in love with your daughter! I love Michelle! She's the only one I love! Please, Lord Kaiou, this is a big mistake!"

"I should have gagged you! That's the big mistake!" Without hesitation he sliced through Haruka's thigh diagonally, before pressing a cylinder on her skin to collect the blood spurting out of her limbs. You could hear the blonde writhing in pain. She begged for mercy, she begged for her life but it fell on deaf ears, she was chained of four pillars and the crazy man was pouring her blood to create a shape... A pentagon.

_"Trista, I can't watch this... please... take me out of here." The young Yuki was crying her eyes out, and if future-Yuki had eyes, she would cry again._

_"As you wish. You need to understand. Haruka would go to hell to retrieve her heart from Francois."_

* * *

Before anyone could protest they were transported back to Setsuna's cave of darkness and its questionable source of light. All of them landed on all fours except for Setsuna and Yuki. The younger three panted.

"I WAS MURDERED?!" Haruka stood up, remembering her sliced leg and a memory of her heart being carved out, her hands immediately went to her chest. She laid her palms flat on her heart to feel it beating. She immediately eyed Michiru who looked like she was deep in thought. "Michi?" She wasn't sure if she should approach so she hopped towards Michiru with 5 second intervals. When her hands landed on the smaller girl's shoulder though, she found herself shot down.

"Haruka, just give me a minute to digest everything that happened." Michiru walked away from her.

"Give her a minute. Its hard to witness someone you love, loving someone else." Shiori spoke to the blonde.

"Shiori... I am sorry I can't remember anything about us, but if what I felt for you is what I feel for Michiru, please know that it was real." Haruka stated.

"I don't know if I should slap you or thank you, Haruka, but I guess... you will soon find out about what happened to us, ne?"

Haruka looked at Setsuna who was wielding her staff of time-travelling doom.

"Matte!" Haruka yelled, running to Michiru's side, embracing her from behind.

"N-Nani? Haruka? Let me go!"

"No! Now Setsuna!"

With that Setsuna created circular paths in the atmosphere and they were back to being ghostly entities again.

_"Hey Michi, I can feel your awesome boobs." Future-Haruka stated._

_"Really, Haruka? Really?"_

_"Yup. Really. I can feel them."_

_"You think this is appropriate? At this specific time? Doing what we're currently doing?"_

_"If not now, when?"_

_"ECCHI!" Setsuna yelled and a jolt of pain landed on Haruka's ghostly head. "I don't permit sexual misconduct in the time-space continuum."_

_"Oh, get laid!" Haruka yelled, rubbing her head, which was useless because she got hit again._

* * *

**Getting Darker eh? Well I hope you like it, but it doesn't end here. There is definitely more to come, but still I don't want it to be super dark so go look for angst else where. Hahaha. Shiori's turn is up and that one would be more fun since she's more in love with Haruka than what Yuki was...**

**RESPONSES:**

**HARUMISUMMER Hahaha. that was my intention but Yuki for me won't have that strong a connection unlike Shiori and Michiru, all will be explained in the next chapters but Haruka's past would slowly reveal itself.**

**Lylian I love Haru too :D I hope you still loved this little addition to the story, I needed a serious and more solid chapter to justify the mysteries behind Haruka and its bound to be dark but I still want it to be kind of silly.**

**PurpleIzzy Setsuna is a Goddess in every way anyways. :D I wrote this when I was younger and very confused, I'm just basically running the story on clues I left on a piece of paper. haha. Even I question my past-self, like, what? I wrote that and whoa, what a twist. I must have been on something. I swear... College days. haha.**

**kaila09100 Hey you, here you go, I have updated and hope you still like it!**

**Vientocortante I do intend to update my stories (though not all of them) on a weekly basis, I won't leave it hanging. I promise. ^^**

**James Birdsong Just two chapters? :(**


End file.
